


Confessions (The Beginning of Something Beautiful)

by darkartifices



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkartifices/pseuds/darkartifices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the past month, he learned many things about Shadowhunters, but three things stood clear:<br/>One was that Mark and Emma were definitely in a relationship.<br/>Two was that he was getting pretty good at being a Shadowhunter, though he'd never admit it.<br/>And the third was Tiberius Blackthorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions (The Beginning of Something Beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever Kitty fanfiction. It's pretty short, but it was just something I had typed up in Notes on my phone at like, two in the morning, and I just felt like sharing it. I adore Kitty and I'm excited to see how their relationship develops, so expect more Kitty fanfictions soon.  
> I posted this on Tumblr, so check it out over there, too. My user is lord-of-shadows.  
> Also I'm bad at titles. Sorry.
> 
> (I do not own The Dark Artifices or any of the characters.)

Kit Rook had a hard time adjusting to the ways of the Institute—or the ways of a Shadowhunter in general. It's been a month since he watched his father get torn apart and killed by demons in front of his own eyes, a month since he was brought to the Los Angeles Institute. Throughout the past month, he learned many things about Shadowhunters, but three things stood clear:

One was that Mark and Emma were definitely in a relationship.

Two was that he was getting pretty good at being a Shadowhunter, though he'd never admit it.

And the third was Tiberius Blackthorn.

Just Ty, the boy that held a knife to his throat the night when Julian and Emma went to visit his father. He had threatened to kill him, and yet, Kit remember very distinctly the proximity between them, the beauty of his face and eyes. He could still feel the knife touching against his throat and the hands that had put it there. It was very ironic, Kit had thought, that he could feel himself falling for the boy who had attempted to kill him just a month before.

Ty had stuttered an apology the night Kit finally opened his door (what was Ty doing outside of it Kit never got to ask) and Kit immediately forgave him. With a face like Ty's, Kit knew he couldn't stay mad forever. Hell, Kit wasn't even mad in the first place.

It was as if the incident never happened, as if Kit had been part of this Institute for years. Ty would be walking past Kit's door every morning, the exact moment when Kit left his room, causing them to walk to the dining room together. Ty made him feel like he hadn't just left his room two weeks ago, but more like he's been here for a lifetime. He noticed how Ty fiddles with his hands a lot whenever he's around him—more than he does with other people. He also observed how Ty avoided eye contact with other people, but he stares at Kit right in the eyes whenever he talks to him. The fact that Kit had made these observations surprised him— _was he obsessed with the boy?_ —but it also made him feel special somehow. Ty acted a different way around Kit. Kit could only hope it meant something else.

It was a sunny, beautiful morning, and Ty was showing Kit around the garden. Kit could never get enough of the ocean waves in the distance and the vibrant colors of nature around him. After being forced to hide his entire life, he took all of it in, not taking it for granted.

“You live in such a beautiful home,” Kit said. “A pity that it belongs to Shadowhunters.”

Ty looked over at him. He knew that Kit hated Shadowhunters; Ty had yet to show him that not all of them were bad. “You are a Shadowhunter.” He simply stated.

“I know,” Kit said, “But I just found that out a month ago. My entire life I've had my identity hidden from me. It's terrible—what my ancestors had gone through—it was terrible how the Shadowhunters treated them. I've been forced to hide what I am, Ty, for my entire life. Hell, even _I_ didn't know who I was! Do you know how that feels? Do you?”

Ty was quiet for a moment, but his fingers began to move on their own, something that happened whenever Ty was nervous. Kit felt panic rise in him— _oh God, he shouldn't have snapped at him like that_. Ty probably hates him now. Damn, why couldn't he ever just keep his mouth shut and accept what was happening to him?

Ty spoke.

“Yes,” He whispered. He looked at Kit in the eyes. Kit stared back. “I do know, because I have been forced to do the same.” Ty took a breath. “I'm—I'm different. Than the rest. Shadowhunters, I mean.” He stuttered.

Kit exhaled, realizing what Ty meant. All of the times Kit had witnessed Julian looking worriedly at Ty flashed through his mind. “Oh, Ty,” He said. “Isn’t it obvious? We're all different, really.” He felt a smile creeping on his lips. “I still like you, if that's what you're worried about.”

Ty's eyes widened. "You—You like me?" He sputtered.

Kit blinked. “Is that not what I said?” He was beginning to second-guess his words.

Ty looked a bit discomposed, but his fingers moved at a much slower pace. “Say it again.” He said, as if needing to hear the words to make sure he hadn't imagined them.

Looking at Ty levelly in the eye, he put as much certainty and emotion into the words: “I like you, for who you are, Tiberius Blackthorn.”

And Kit wished he could replay that moment forever because the way Ty's eyes lit up and his face brightened made Kit's heart beat faster and his stomach flip. _What was happening to him?_

"That's good." Ty said breathlessly. "I like you too, Kit Rook."

He liked that. He liked how Ty always called him Kit Rook, not Christopher Herondale. He liked how Ty didn't push him to embrace his Shadowhunter nature, unlike Julian and Emma.

He liked Ty. He really, really liked him.

"That's good." Kit replied. "Well, I'm glad that got out. Shall we head back?"

"Sherlock marathon?" Ty asked.

Ty was smiling, which caused Kit to smile, too. He could feel a new bond forming in between them, a tugging in his chest.

"Of course." He said.

"Then we shall."

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave Kudos and a comment please :)


End file.
